


Ass Ass In

by Sophieeeee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nonsense, collection, 段子合集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一些乱七八糟不成文的片段





	Ass Ass In

关于信仰之跃的迷思

Leonardo：Ezio你到底为什么要突然从楼顶上跳下来？

Ezio：呃……因为哪里有鸟屎？

-

年轻人总是有不切实际的幻想，干点家务就好了

Ezio总是幻想Leonardo第一位情人与轰轰烈烈的爱情。

Leonardo：这么闲帮我洗一下笔刷好不好？

-

如何对付熊孩子

Ezio是那种会把Leonardo的画笔夹在指缝中间假装自己是金刚狼的人。

Leonardo：我数三声，你再不放下笔刷就会死哦：）

隔天Ezio惊恐地发现自己的袖剑弹出来的不是剑刃是小红旗。

-

脏脑洞

艾吉奥/阿泰尔警告

Ezio家后院宅子的大型手办二太爷突然复活，刚巧赶上Ezio回家拿钱顺便跑去抱抱偶像，两个人打算不管怎么样先干一炮再说。

然后边上那几尊就（非常及时地）也活过来了。

能怎么办？开party。

-

警告同上

下雨天的时候Ezio撑着伞跟在Altair屁股后面紧张兮兮寸步不离。

Ezio：怎么办好想玩水好想踩水坑好想踢水花。

Altair：你可以把保安岗的伞放回去吗，好丢脸。

-

警告同上

Ezio在河道的这一侧，Altair在那一侧。Altair走上了桥，桥塌了，Altair掉在了水里。Altair向前游动，水很浅，他的脚触到了河床的软泥，搅得水面一阵浑浊。他向那一侧的Ezio靠近，他的身躯逐渐与温柔的河水融为一体。Ezio终于看到了Altair。Altair的白袍与红色的腰带在水面上纠缠成了一团，他的爱人融化在水里，一万点星光向远方的大海流去。

-

Ezio在Leonardo的工作室磨磨蹭蹭到处翻看。

Leonardo：Ezio！ Go away！

 

Desmond：我怎么觉得这有点耳熟？

Shaun：这也是我对你唯一的卑微的请求。

-

猫咪Ezio，猫咪里的流浪刺客，居无定所，虚无缥缈，然而天天从Leonardo屋顶上经过。Leo看着Ezio嘴角的伤疤和坚毅的眼神，肃然起敬，觉得这一定是一只不平凡的猫。时间久了Leo就会给他在阳台上留一碟小鱼干什么的，Ezio就回馈他一只老鼠。猫与人类伟大的友情。后来Leonardo成为了老鼠绘画解剖大师，还发明了捕鼠神器。

学徒：饶了我吧我疯了。

-

变态警告

ezio藏一具尸体在稻草堆里每天抱着睡觉。

-

Bug横行的世界

佛罗伦萨的Ezio来到异世界，先是被穿墙而过的路人撞晕之后又被从天而降的马砸得失去同步，最后在房顶上被无限增加的士兵压瘪了。

Ezio,  Requiescat in pace.


End file.
